The Darkness Doesn't Always Hide You
by ashleigh-scarlet03
Summary: His grip tightened as he spat aggressive words into my ears. "Look at you, you're a mess." He twisted my wrist and carved a tear lightly in my cheek while laughing. "Crying wont Save you now sweetheart, you're ah, you're my property."
1. Realisations

**Authors Note** - Hey! Thanks for taking your time to read this, I hope you enjoy my story and feel free to rant, rave an review it.

POV The Joker

_How many idiots does it take to capture a bat? Obviously more than 5, I had to run before the cops arrived. Stupid Bat, I just want to get rid of the competition. Gotham will be mine!_

The rain began to pour causing my face to melt into my scars, the pain tomorrow would help me forget about tonight. I ran to my apartment and opened the door. Nothing new, two guards playing poker in the corner by the weapons cupboard, crappy couch which is fully deflated and the blood stained rug which lay lifelessly infront of the telly. I would re decorate but seeing as we are constantly on the move, the peeled paint can stay. I slumped down into my arm chair so the men could finish there game and began to slowly trace my life lines in my palm with my favourite blade.

Tonight was the night I realised the batman didn't work alone, he had two accomplices. One was a cocky lad in his late teens, head to toe in non advanced armour. He was a fighter I'll give you that seeing as the bastard wouldn't get off of me while I held the girl down. She shouted Robin twice so I guess that's the pricks name.

The girl was about 16 with a bat mask that covered her eyes. She must've been related to him in some way other wise she would be an idiot to fight. She has a little fight in her, I like that and the way she would rebound of the batman would get him angry. I like a show and that was top notch entertainment. To make the bat man weak I had to lose the kids.

Getting out of the arm chair, I put the blade away and threw on a heavy coat which concealed my scarred face. The big trench had an enlarged collar which hid my scars, it was my fathers. I walked towards the park in pouring rain and sat watching the chaos in the city.


	2. Best Battle Ever!

**Authors Note **- Don't be shy, please leave a review about what you think. This is my first Dark Knight Fanfic and trust me, it's not like the rest. If you dont like this I recommend you read _**The Clown Prince of Crime and The Harlequinn**_ by **_AbbieDabbie97_** - She's awesome!

POV Lexi Winters

* * *

_Tonight was the best battle I'd ever taken part in! Helping the bat look after the baby named Gotham City as she was helpless to the Joker and his minions is what I live for. Injustice just makes my blood boil. The Jokers 'friends' were pathetic fighters, how embarrassing must it be to be knocked out by a 16 year old girl? The men went down easy, I just threw them against the wet, brick walls and that knocked them out. The Batman would always sigh when I took someone out. Jealous, I bet! I thought I would show him how to take down a master criminal_.

I played my cards by getting the Joker when he was talking down Batman. I swung my fist into his left scarred cheek causing him to stagger backwards. I went to hit again but this time he caught my hand and shoved me against the wall, the tighter the grip the more difficult it was to fight back. He transferred to holding my wrist while he held a pocket knife against my cheek.

"So little girl, you think, you think you can ah beat me?" He whispered loudly, licking his bottom lip. "You're going to lose, you hero types always ah ... Do."

His grip tightened as he spat aggressive words into my ears. "Look at you, you're a mess." He twisted my wrist and carved a tear lightly in my cheek while laughing. "Crying wont  
Save you now sweetheart, you're ah, you're my property." I bit back the scream and looked him dead in his eyes as he laughed hysterically. I unexpectedly kneed him in the groin which made him let my wrist go and fall to the floor. Robin jumped onto his back and flipped him so he landed face up. After this I felt my cheek, I can't remember what else happened but all I know is that the Joker ran off before we could finish our conversation. The three of us were left in the pouring rain in Gothams dark end. The alley had gotten darker as the rain crashed down onto the dark city. Batman was running off trying to avoid conversation.

"You're welcome!" I shouted after him as he got into his tank for a car.

"I don't need your help!" He shouted back. Robin waved as he drove off then turned to me keeping his eyes on my cut. He held my chin lightly and wiped the cut with his cape. I flinched on the inside but it didn't show. He looked me in the eye and walked away slowly, within 10 seconds he had disappeared.

I walked towards the posh end of town seeing as my house was opposite Wayne manor. I climbed the wooden panelling leading up to my window and fell onto my balcony. I crept into my room and changed into some sweat pants and a baggy shirt. Hiding the kit in my secret compartment under my bed, I put away Bat Girl and returned to Lexi Winters, the daughter of Max Winters who looked after Wayne Enterprises banking and accountancy.

Most kids would be in bed at 2.00 in the morning but after an attack I would always end up walking to the park and sitting on the bench. This would over look a pond which helped me calm down and the rain would dance upon it. I always think too much there.

I mean all I do is try and help the batman and he never thanks me at all! I love helping him and weirdly enough I enjoy the bruising and marks after. I bet he doesn't! Robin annoyed me tonight, he showed off and didn't help as much as I did! Also, why did the Joker carve a tear into my face when he usually carves massive smile lines into his victims? Maybe he's saving me for later.

"Couldn't sleep?" A mans deep voice interrupted my thoughts. My hair hung over my face so I could hide my scar.

"No, this place is quiet compared to Gothams busy city. The lights are too bright and people are too scared to stand up to anyone." I turned to the man who looked very ill with a greenish tint to his slicked back hair. "Sir I think you should get home, there are some crazy people who come out at night."

The man just stared at my scarred cheek and got up. "Like you?" He said with a snigger. He then walked away in an awkward silence making the pond a scarier place.


	3. A Change Of Plan

Authors Note - I hope you're all enjoying the story, it will get better! Feel free to leave a review or PM me what you think. Thanks :)

POV The Joker

* * *

_I'd just spoken to her. The little bat from earlier!_

I ran to the apartment and slammed the door tight, holding on to its outer frames. My men just looked at me with an odd expression but fell asleep again in there chairs. I walked over to my room and laid on my mattress, scheming on how to take down the batman.

_One job which was like a puzzle,all the pieces had to fit together. My men wouldn't be able to take down the bat so perhaps if they took down the kids then I could gas the bat. I learnt a trick from my friend Scarecrow that if you gas a victim without them knowing, it doesn't kill them but sedates them!_

I got up and showered off tonight's loss, watching the multicoloured water melt my face so I looked like Jack Napier again. The hot water stung my face which made me curse under my breath and almost slip over. I got dried and changed and lay on my mattress, thinking of a way to get rid of the bat once and for all.

I must've fallen asleep while scheming but today I had to make a trip to see the mob. I re-dyed my hair and re-applied my face so to make myself look presentable. The boys had fired up the black van so I jumped in and we rode off. I burst into the underground kitchen where the meeting was being held, startling the other members

"Oh great, the clowns back." Falconny introduced me.

"Well I'm glad to know I'm welcome." I sarcastically replied.

"What does this clown want?!" Another mob leader shouted.

"All I want it to take down the Batman but I need him to help me." I threw my long finger out at the man in the mask and suit in the corner, it's like we were in sync. Scarecrow walked out the room and followed me into the van.

"What's this all about?" He asked

"I need the gas to take out the batman." Scarecrow scoffed as I said this.

"Trust me, He no longer reacts to it so what do you really want clown?" He reloaded a pistol that was in his pocket. I pulled out my knife, ripped off his little mask and held it to his cheek.

"Just give me the damn gas! Sources say you always carry some with you!" I shouted aggressively in his ear.

"It's in my brief case inside." My men opened the van doors and aimed guns at his head as he walked in. The mob began to get nervous, I could feel the fear as Scarecrow went to his brief case and pulled out a silver container. He handed it to me and sat back down.

"That will be all gentlemen." I walked out with the silver container swinging on its handles around my finger. We got in the van and drove back to the apartment. For hours we sat there scheming and laughing about how pathetic the mob are and how the batman babysits. I re told my plan to my boys about killing the bat and we all agreed that tonight would be the night. We headed out before midnight and planned to rob the bank closest to Arkham but the Wayne manor caught my eye. As we drove silently past we could see lights and a dazzling party that we had not been invited too. The boys parked behind some trees and we crept in the back entrance with our knifes and guns at the ready, this house must have some real money in it.


	4. A Night To Remember

So, chapter 4 is here! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you are, please leave a review. I would love to here what you like/ don't like about it! Thanks for reading :)

POV Lexi Winters

* * *

"Lexi, you're hair is a mess! Let me put it up for you." Dad began, twisting my hair until it formed a bun.

We were both ready for the annual Wayne Manor Moon Light Party, formal outfit on and presentable for the richest of fiends to become acquainted to us. Dad and I had been practising our poshest pouts in case anyone of any interest was there. I quickly pulled my hair out until it fell into blonde curls and added the vital key, red lipstick. We walked across the road and had the door opened into Wayne Manor.

"Good evening Mr and Miss Winters." Alfred greeted.

"Lovely to see you Alfred." Dad shook his hand.

"Wow, hasn't Miss Winters grown."

"And you haven't aged a bit" I replied.

"You really remind me of Miss Dawes before her passing."

He showed us through to see Mr Wayne ; Bruce was looking out his window at the party that was happening in the grand open garden he owned. He turned and acknowledged our presence and made his way down to greet my dad.

"Mr Winters, it's great to see you here." He shook fathers hand and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Lovely to see you bat girl."

I was very taken back but then I realised that the tear marked scar wasn't the easiest to hide under my make up.

_Bruce Wayne is Batman, it all makes sense!_

I smiled and began to make light conversation until Alfred came in.

"Master Wayne, your guests would like to see you and your guests of honour." Dad and I looked at each other in surprise. Mr Wayne never had guests of honour! He nodded at Alfred and lead us through, Dad hooked his arm around mine as Mr Wayne had walked forward. We were cheered at and applauded as we made our way down the stairs towards the party, Paparazzi took our photos and the highest in the whole of Gotham were pushing each other out the way to greet us. Mr Wayne stopped the nonsense by making a speech.

"Today, 15 years ago my closest friends wife passed away. Harvey was always strong especially for his not so little girl now and despite going through this, he made Wayne Enterprises more successful than ever. So please raise a glass to Mr and Miss Winters." Everyone's glasses were raised which made me go all shy, why was I being toasted to when I hadn't done anything? Dad let go of my arm and stood by Mr Wayne.

"Also, raise a glass to Mr Wayne and all the staff and helpers needed to put on such a great ev ..." Suddenly a bullet pierced my dads skin causing him to stager backwards. I caught him and the whole party turned to chaos. I was trying to put pressure on his wound by holding my hands over the opening in his chest. His eyes were watering and his grip tightening over mine.

_This couldn't be happening, not now._

Dad was mumbling something but I couldn't make out what it was so I just put pressure over the wound and propped him up into my lap. Bruce had gone and two men in clown masks began to shoot anything glass in the garden, champagne flew to the floor and the Wayne manor windows shattered around us. The once family friendly garden had turned crazy! The trees had turned into evil witches, enclosing themselves around the people climbing them. The flowers which were full of colour looked more wilted than happy. It had turned into Lexi in Wonderland, the nightmare version. Men and women were hiding under tables, some were climbing trees and others ran into the manor with Bruce. I wouldn't have believed what was happening until A familiar voice then boomed across the speakers.


	5. A Beautiful Container Of Gas

Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Thanks to everyone who has read it and liked it! If you have any criticism or anything you like, feel free to review. :)

POV The Joker

* * *

"Look at yourselves, worshipping a man who takes money from you." I emerged from the organised chaos. The rich looked like they were going to shit themselves which made me chuckle. I walked forward into the middle of the garden party and began drinking the champagne. The finger food was also pretty decent, I threw what I didn't like onto the ground. It would rot and be a reminder to the Rich of the dying city we live in.

_Ooh, how poetic. _

I walked across to the stairs where the dead man lay and began over gesturing to my audience.

"This man, this man right here actually works for us! He stores ah mob money, takes from the rich and gives to ... Well me. Kind of like a Robin Hood but of course a bit different." I stated, licking my bottom lip. My eyes fell on the girl who was keeping our friend alive. Tears fell down her face and onto her nose, they seeped into the mans wound.

_This wasn't 'Tangled', her tears would do nothing._

"This is what justice looks like ladies and gentlemen. This, is what cowards look like. She's only saving her fathers life because she is a ah a scared little girl." I was spitting this in her face now. She turned and punched me hard causing me to stagger back in hysterics.

"Ooh, hahaha, you've got a little fight in you, I like that." I grabbed her chin and held a knife to her cheek.

Its the Bat Girl.

I carved the tear again making it a prominent reminder that she was the bat and she was my property. She was shaking, she wasn't going to speak.

I went to walk away and she swung for me again. As I dodged, I cracked open the silver container of gas. I ran backwards and placed on my gas mask as it took its effects while my men opened the replicated formula on the garden. Amongst this we dragged some men back to join our gang but only the strongest ones, if Mr Wayne were there he would've been a great asset to me. I turned to see the Bat closing her eyes and compressing her fathers chest still.

_She was in the hallucination stage, trust me. I know what that feels like._


	6. The Fire Rises Within You

I hope your enjoying my Fic. I feel I rush into exciting scenes but don't explain them so if you have any good tips that could help me improve my writing then please don't hesitate to review.

Thank you XxXBeCkYbOoXxX your the review, I hope you're enjoying it as much as I like writting it.

Also thanks Aaronroman for following and favouriting the story.

And thanks to Abbiedabbie97 for the lovely PM about the fic. I tried to base the story off of yours but I hope it's not too similar. If it is, just say haha :)

POV Lexi Winters

* * *

_What is this gas? I can't stop seeing fire rising in my fathers chest. Fire is my worst fear, his eyes were burning and I could see his body melting in the flame. I was screaming, hysterical. _

I was trying to stay close to my dad but began to be dragged away by something. My breathing was becoming more shallow and my heart was beating too fast. I pulled at all the high flowers so the dark figure would not take me, the grass wasn't strong enough but it helped. I was holding so tight and trying to get to Dad so much that I used up all my energy. My arms went lip as some dark figures lifted me and put me in a vehicle. I had a bag over my head and was driven some place out of Gothams limits. I eventually succumbed to the darkness.

I awoke in a small room. A dingy light flickered from the ceiling making the mattress I had been put on look more stained. I quickly got up but my head was so heavy that I had to lay down again.

_Whatever that gas was that the Joker threw on me, it had messed me up._

My head was spinning, my eye lids wouldn't stay open and my body was weak. My dress was ripped where I had been dragged, my once pristine deep red dress was cut to the knee and covered in dirt.

This wouldn't do. I tried to stand up and as difficult as it seemed I was on my feet. Staggering across the room I fell against the door and fumbled for the handle. Once I gripped it I pushed and fell through the door, annoyingly I fell over again. Landing on my stomach, I slowly looked up to see The Joker standing over me. He laughed and dragged me by my hair back to the room and threw me on the mattress. I fell against the wall which made him laugh harder as my head hit the wall ridiculously hard. I slid down and he put a knife to my throat.

"You're so pathetic. As hard as you try little bat, you will never escape from here. And if you try to leave this room again, I will shoot you're little friend ... Robin." He picked me up and handcuffed me to the heater but dazed and confused, I couldn't fight him away.


	7. Do You Think You're Clever Bat?

What do you think? I like this chapter but think I Could improve. Ay suggestions, leave a review or PM me. I don't bite :3

Thank you to everyone who has read it so far.

A special thanks to Wolf Huntress for favouriting. I'm glad you liked it at much.

Enjoy :)

POV The Joker

* * *

_I wouldn't of thought she would escape. The concentration of the gas could have killed her yet she managed to make her way through the door_.

I hit my head to get back in the game.

I walked over to the room next door to the girl and saw three men tied up against it. I pulled out my gun and shot up at the ceiling which woke the three of them up.

"Gentlemen, nice for you to have joined us." I pulled there blind folds down so they wouldn't back chat me. There eyes widened with fear when I did that.

"You three are a part of my gang now. We have one hostage and ah five helpers so getting on with our deeds should be easy."

"And why should we help you?" One of them asked. I instantly shot him in the chest, the others watched in fear. Annoyingly I had shot the biggest one which meant that I had no protection against incoming cops and bats. The others were untied and left with my men so the knew the ropes.

As I closed the door I could here crying. It was her.

_Either she was dying or missing home. I knew she was weak and useless without the batman but hopefully he would come for her. She knew the bargain, if she left that room then her friend would be dead so if she has a heart then she will stay with me._

I then heard her talking which made me paranoid. I burst in on her while she was on the phone to someone. Instantly I snatched it out her hands and crushed it with the knife on the end of my boots. Her face fell, her scar looking more inflamed. I held her dress and pulled her close to my face, her tears fell on to my face.

"Do you think your clever bat? WELL YOU'RE NOT! I think it's time we send a message to the batman and you will be the star." I shouted at her. I took off her handcuffs to pull her away from the room but she would try to pull against everything to stop me. She held onto the door frame, carpets and chairs. We picked her up and tied her to a chair, her muscles tensing to try and break out. One of my men got a video camera out and set it up so it was aimed at her, a quick spritz of Scarecrows gas and we were rolling.

"What's your name?" I asked slowly.

"I'm the B...Ba...Bat Girl" she stuttered

"And what's your real name?" I couldn't help but laugh over the top.

"I'm the Bat ... Bat Girl" she whimpered with a long sustained scream at the end.

"What's your real name?" I shouted aggressively, maybe the gas wasn't a good idea.

"L...L...Lexi." She shouted with tears rolling down her cheek. That made me laugh harder. She closed her eyes tight, hallucinations again.

"Just, let me ... Let me go!" She shouted.

"Look at me." I said through laughter. My mood changed instantly.

"Look. At. Me." I shouted. She rotated her head after another high pitch scream to look at me. I turned the camera so it was close to my beautifully hideous face.

"Gotham, that was one of your heroes. A daughter of the mob was helping protect you from people ... Well ah people like me. Don't worry she's safe in my care unless the Batman doesn't step forward with his little side kick well then she might ah might get in to a bit of a state." I turned the camera onto her as she was being untied.

"Say goodbye bat." And before the camera was turned off, I plunged a knife into her shoulder, leaving my audience with a window shattering scream of terror.


	8. The Fire Man

I hope you're enjoying, here's the next chapter!

Thank You XxXBeCkYbOoXxX for the lovely PM about the story, I will smile all day now :)

POV Lexi Winters

* * *

The knife was pushed in deep but not deep enough to kill me.

_The Joker was making a point about me only being a little girl so if I could figure out a way to escape him then perhaps I'll seem like more of a threat. Firstly I had to wait for the gas to wear off and then I could think of a way to escape but by Christ it was going to hurt, especially with my shoulder in its current state_.

"You put on quite a show there Bat." He walked over to me and pulled my right cheek.

"Well to get out of here I will need to make a point." I said. He pushed the knife in deeper causing me to bite my lip to hold back the tears.

"Like I said before, you're never escaping!" He shouted. After punching me he then dragged the chair into a van which was waiting outside.

"Where are we going Clown?" I stuttered.

"Well that's not nice, and we are changing locations. Wouldn't want anyone to steal my precious ticket would I?" I guess he had a valuable concert ticket or something but I have a feeling he meant me. I was blindfolded and bought into another set of abandoned apartments. The chair was lifted and I was carried up 7 flights of stairs. After the door was kicked open I was untied and shut in a room to 'keep safe'. I sat there with tears falling down my cheeks, the pain was kicking in now. I eventually cried myself to sleep but not for long.

_All I dream about it fire, fire all around me and I'm stuck in the middle tied to a chair. the room would flicker pumpkin orange, to sunlight yellow to blood red. the fire would become a being and try to grab me, holding me tightly and spitting in my ears. Every night before I wake up, the fire being would push the knife into my shoulder and wrap its burning arms around_ it.

Tonight was no exception as I woke up in front of a TV.

My tape from earlier was being played and I hadn't realised how recked I looked from after the party, hair fallen down and make up literally non existence. Afterwards a tape from Jim Gordan was being played saying that he wouldn't rest trying to find me which made my heart jump a little. The men stood up clapping my pathetic-ness and then carried on making phone calls. The Joker pulled me back into my room and locked the door behind him, my insides were shrivelling up.

"Well Bat, it's been 48 hours and you haven't escaped. Why is that?" He licked his bottom lip.

"I don't want you to kill my friend you crazy clown."

"Wh...What would make you think I was crazy?" He laughed. For my own safety I didn't think I should answer the question but I opened my big mouth anyway.

"Why else would you have me locked in a room with a battered face and fucked up shoulder?" He came down to my level and put his hands around my throat gently squeezing tighter.

"I want, to capture the Batman and you're my ticket so shut up or both shoulders will be chopped up." He let me go which made me fall backwards, gasping for air I tried to grab his leg but he went out and shut the door behind him. No lock. I began to dislodge the knife in my shoulder, the pain was unbearable but it would help me escape. In the corner of the room, the fire man emerged. I wasn't dreaming though. Swooping above my head he wrapped his fingers around the blade, I don't know whether he is helping me or going against me. I still screamed as it was in there tight, After about 10 minutes of wiggling the knife was removable, it slid out covered in blood. I staggered towards the door way put my hands on the door knob. Quickly I thrust it open and kicked the two guards in front of me, two others then came but I was halfway to the front door now. I ran and held the knife to my back so if anyone came up behind me then they could possibly get stabbed. I shut the front door and began running down stairs, my heart was pounding. Faster. I began to take three steps at a time and I was nearly downstairs. I ran for past the reception, past the broken lifts and put my hands on the revolving door when a man in a mask held me. He picked me up and put a gun to my head. The Joker walked in behind him with a look that could kill.

"I caught a Bat who has escaped the nest."The man in the mask said.

"Well Bane if you bid high enough then she's all yours." My breath was rapid, I was shaking. I was up for sale? Oh god, what would I do for these ... Villains? Banes voice was soft but piercing, one that could soothe a child but wake them up in a sweet dream too. He let me go and handcuffed me up passing me back to the Joker. He pushed me aside and I thought I was a goner.

"What were you doing Bat? Looks like Robin will have to die now, shame. He would've been a great addition to my gang." He held a knife to my cheek and began to slowly trace the tear mark again.

"Well, you're ready for the auction now. Make a run for it and a whole room of dangerous men and women who want to destroy Gotham will be at you like a mouse to a trap." I was pushed into a room full of people I had seen from the mob, from my encounters with the batman and from the Wayne Manor Garden Party. I was shoved onto a chair and the auction began.


	9. We Are Tonight's Entertainment

I'll post 2 Chapters tonight seeing as I didn't upload one this morning ... Sorry!

A quick thank you goes out to DoctorWhoRulez for following and favouriting.

And thank you to for favouriting.

On With The Show!

POV The Joker

* * *

_The real reason these idiots were here was to bid for something they couldn't have. My little bat. She was just there so I could get the money out of them and we could live fancy in Arkham Asylum together._

I thought I better start talking before they got suspicious.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. We are ah tonight's entertainment. I've only got one question, who will be the highest bidder?!" The rabble began to shout, what would they do with a little bat?

"But first of all, all you people who shat yourselves when you saw me at the garden party ... Leave." The rich slowly rose from the wooden chairs and began to leave, at a snails pace. I shot one then waved as they ran out. The bat was twisting in her seat, trying to chew her way through the gag we'd put on her. I turned to face my crowd.

"All you mob dealers that didn't want me there," I pointed towards the front 3 rows, "you can all leave." They rose and walked away.

"Please pick up your weapons at the door, I don't want an over crowded reception. Tah."

It was just Bane, Two Face and I. Banes fist slammed on the table.

"What type of auction is this if I am the only one who will bid?"

"What do you mean only one?" Two face chimed in. They started to have a fist fight, blood spewed all over the nice scratchy carpet and white walls. Two faces teeth were being ripped out while banes mask was being taken apart. They meant business, literally. The boys and I began to slowly lift up the chair the bat was tied to and walk away.

_See my plan was to take all there money. I did. I had some little street urchins pickpocket people as they left and I doubted these two would have money on them. My henchmen started the van while everyone was leaving so we could escape quickly. The boys from the street put the money in the van and were shot so they wouldn't tell anyone about our location. _

We edged closer to the fire exit behind the stage when the batman burst in.

_Shit! _

We pushed her out the door and got in the van. Her tear mark was bleeding a lot. I slowly dabbed her cheek.

_No one would take her away from me. No one._


	10. We Were So Close

As I promised, next chapter but from a different point of view. Trust me. The story will get more exciting!

On With The Show!

POV Robin

* * *

"Damn it! We missed her by like 10 seconds!" I flapped

"I told you we should've flown here, wouldn't have been stuck in all that traffic."

"Oh, real funny batman but seriously she is going to get killed and if the police can't get her and we can't..." I felt a bit sniffly.

_Blake had always told me to man up but I didn't really care what he thought_.

_Yup, I was adopted by Blake. He's the original Robin but don't get pissy at me, I'm just taking his place. I'm Rory Blake now, its close enough to Robin! See, he's a police officer but knows the bat and true identity. I do too but seeing as I'm younger and fitter, he trained me up to be Robin. So, that's my life story. When I met the Bat girl I knew she wasn't ordinary, only after that tape was released did I realise it was the girl who I crushed on for two years during high school. I know, I know. I'm an idiot. But a mask can do wonderful things! They protect the people you care about and make you look cool!_

"Come on Kid!" Batman shouted. We hopped into the not so camouflaged bat mobile and headed off. It was a short trip from the Bat Cave so it's not like we had to make conversation. Once inside we got to work on her location.

"Gee, for someone who doesn't need her help ... You're very concerned for her." He didn't even look away from the monitor.

"It's because you found out who she really is, isn't it? If it were some random kid off the street, you probably wouldn't bother." I sat on the corner of the platform, dangling my Converse over the side close to the waterfall.

"Look, I promised her family I'd look after her. Now I know about her dad working for the mob, it makes her more ... Prone to getting taken. Plus she's had too many doses of Scarecrows gas to still be sane."

I looked up to him. "She's stronger than you think."


	11. What's The Plan?

Sooo ... Next chapter. This one was tricky to write but hopefully you will enjoy it. Leave a review or PM me what you think and what you think might happen.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading it ... Much obliged.

On With The Show!

POV Lexi Winters 1 Month Later

* * *

_One month on and I though I'd be free of this hell hole. I was totally wrong. Since the escape in the abandoned hotel Mister J has stepped up security. There's always men around my door, sometimes they're in the room with me which is really horrible. If they aren't guarding the room I'm in, they lock the door. I literally feel like I'm going to collapse, especially when the fire man is in the corner. I scream occasionally because he seems to get closer as if he wants to touch my shoulder, which still hurts. It's healed but something must've happened as a little touch can cause shooting pains that last a long time. Eating and bathing is the worst. The men either eat with me or someone watches me eat, it's very off putting. Bathing is just ... I mean they lock the door and will come in after 2 minutes, just in case anything happens!_

My thoughts were interrupted by a crash in the night, another man must've been killed. Mister J doesn't seem to keep them around for long. Or he is using Scarecrows gas on them. I heard them talking outside the door saying that small doses are thrown at them to shut them up or get them to sleep. I haven't had any gas for a while now, probably because I'm still seeing the fire man.

I heard footsteps getting closer, I crawled to my bed (well mattress covered with one of Mister J's jackets) and pushed my body into the corner. Tucking my feet in I watched as my door was opened and A man walks in. His blue eyes guided the way in the dark room, his slick dark hair pushed to the side and his glasses resting on top of his head. He walked towards me, I cowered a little as I hadn't seen someone with such blue eyes since the night I had my last battle with Robin.

_He was perfect. I wonder where he is right now? _

The man crouched down and smiled.

"It's okay sweetheart, you'll be fine." I was hyperventilating. Last time someone said that A knife was plunged into my shoulder. He put his finger to my lips.

"Ssh, it's okay. You will be fine. Just stand up for me." He took my hands and helped me up. Looking me up and down he shook his head, what was wrong?

"How are you feeling?" He asked calmly. I was nervous to answer but thought that if I didn't, he might get angry.

"S...sc...scared, T...t..tired an...and tr..tra...trapped." I stuttered. His eyes fell upon my scar and then back to my face. He walked out the door, leaving it ajar so I could hear his conversation.

"She's not stable enough to pull the plan off."

"Look Scarecrow, she's fine. She's been eating and drinking. I have been looking after her. She can pull it off."

"I think it's best if you let her get some ... Fresh air and a walk around before pulling off this plan of yours. But call me once she's ready."

I heard a door shut and the sound of things being pushed over.

_What was he planning? _

I don't know but he was putting a load of stuff into the van outside, I looked across the room and out the window and saw Mister J shouting at a load of passers by. Four gun shots later and the bodies were being pulled away by two new men. The van drove back and collected more stuff. What was he doing? I dropped down to the floor and lay on my mattress, thinking about Robin.

_I hope he's doing okay in class, we were lab pals. He would help me in Chemistry and I would help him in Biology. We would meet up at lunch and then study together after school before exams and tests._

Bang bang bang. I thought the door was going to break down. I cowered again in to the corner. Was it the Joker, was it his hench men or was it Scarecrow. I closed my eyes tight so I wouldn't have to see who it was. I opened my eyes in shock when I realised who it was.


	12. Coffee Stains

Woo! Next chapters up ... Leave a review or message me about improvements or anything really ... I'm always up for a chat.

Thanks for reading!

On With The Show!

POV Robin

* * *

Being led by Jim Gordon, we broke into the warehouse and checked every room for her. It wasn't until we broke down the door of the last room and found her in the corner. She looked so different. Hair long and dull, the beautiful sheen that it once had had faded. Her face and arms were covered in scars and blood was stained on her cheek. Her scar was still there, the tear of fire. She was so skinny now, had she been eating? I don't know but her dress hung off her and she had the Jokers jacket over her legs to keep them warm.

Batman ran in and scooped her up, her body looked so battered and worn. Both Batman and I then noticed the scar on her shoulder blade. We kept it to ourselves though seeing as she was crying. We ran out to the bat mobile and strapped her in.

"Gordon, I'm taking her to the station. Meet me there and watch out, we might have company." Bat mans deep voice showed concern and a tad of fear. I hopped in the back and we set off down to the GCPD where she would remain in questioning. Pushing open the doors, batman made his way through the squeaky clean corridors into the dark room where she would be questioned. Limp and lifeless, she was laid on the floor of the questioning room. I sat with her until she awoke, batman had left. She was fading in and out of reality, her mind was finally at rest. She smiled when she wasn't dreaming and shook violently when she was. I panicked at first but it finally clicked that she had scarecrows gas and that's enough to make anyone crazy!

I left the room to get some coffee, yup, Im a real hero now ... Drinking coffee. The kettle slowly boiled and clicked when the bubbles rose aggressively to the top. I poured in some instant crap and stirred in the hot water, smaller bubbles rose to form a bigger one which engulfed my hole cup. Basically I was so tired I had over filled my cup and caused boiling hot water to spill over the counter. Cleaning it slowly I focused on every intricate detail on the counter, the small scratches, the coffee stains...why am I like this when I'm tired? A scream broke my concentration. As I dashed towards the questioning room, I saw Lexi cowering in the corner.

"Lexi ..." I asked walking in to the room slowly and shutting the door ever so gently.

"He's here." She said whimpering.

"Who?" She screamed again. I went over and touched her on the shoulder.

"The fire man is coming to get me! Keep him away!" She was kicking at this point and thrusting her hands out in front of her. She screamed one last time and then froze. Her body completely tensed up and her eyes slowly looked down to her shoulder with the scar. What was happening? She remained like that for about a minute then relaxed her body onto mine.

"Lexi, how are you feeling?" I softly spoke, words dangling of my lips.

"I don't know. I keep seeing him, the fire man and after a while he disappears. It's strange and I feel constantly on edge. But you make me feel safe Robin, without you ... I would have lost my mind." She held my arms tightly while resting her head on my chest.

"I'm here now, no need to worry."

"But he said he would kill you!"

"I found you, I don't care about him." I gently pushed her hair back which made her eyes glisten a little. "Do you remember what happened? With The Joker?"

"After that video tape I tried to escape but got caught and was used in a dirty auction so he could steal people's money. My shoulder still hurts and ..." She paused as two medics ran in to help her. Her shoulder looked nasty. It hadn't been taken care of but was clean. I left the room as Bruce Wayne appeared in the window.

"Hello Mr Wayne, are you ready to take her home?" Jim asked as the medics finished bandaging up her shoulder and giving her medication.

"Yes I am. I will call you if she says anything about the Jokers where abouts." He said. He walked in and lifted her up so she was hobbling with his shoulder for support. They got in the flash sports car and rode away.


End file.
